vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardmon
|-|Leopardmon= |-|Leopard Mode= |-|Leopardmon X= Summary Leopardmon, the "Lion Knight of the Round" is a Holy Knight Digimon whose names and design are derived from both the leopard (Panthera pardus) and "Duft" (Deu: Fragrance). It is acknowledged even by the other Royal Knights as their foremost strategist. It has the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights, who each possess a dogma that they believe in. Its own motto is "Justice equals power". When it goes into personal combat, it changes into "Leopard Mode" and races across the battlefield. It wields the "Sword of Annihilation" (消滅の剣 Shoumetsu no Tsurugi) and "Sword of Destruction" (破壊の剣 Hakai no Tsurugi) beam swords. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Leopardmon/Duftmon | Leopardmon/Duftmon Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X/Duftmon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Likely 10,000 years old (Likely as old as Omegamon) Classifcation: Mega level Data Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: Leopardmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Expert Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Can change to a Leopard Form, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can cancel out Statistics Amplification and Healing, Statistics Amplification (Can increase intelligence, durability and agility), Purification (Created a vaccine to nullify Tactimon’s miasma), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Confusion and Sleep Manipulation. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Despite being the weakest of the Royal Knights, he shouldn't be too far behind Magnamon and Gallantmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than his base form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be the strongest of the Royal Knights, a statement that he surprisingly managed to back up by facing off against Takumi Aiba, Yuuko Kamishiro and Alphamon only hours before they defeated multiple Yggdrasil Avatars. Far above Dynasmon and Crusadermon, the former of which managed to hold off Alphamon, Takumi and Yuuko and the latter is significantly stronger than Eater Adam and Eater Eve) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to his fellow Knights) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Omegamon, who is able to fight the Mother Eater in higher dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (should be on par with the other Royal Knights, who helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Can fight for long periods of time and casually fended off Rosemon and Ravemon, two Mega-level Digimon until they harnessed the power of Burst Evolution. Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" | None Notable | Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" Intelligence: Is the Royal Knight's foremost tactician and one of its most skilled members. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman that can strike at least a trillion times per second in its X-Antibody reinforced form. However, for all of his brilliance, Leopardmon's continual success has left it arrogant at times, causing lapses in judgment that allow his foes to overcome it. Weaknesses: He is sometimes somewhat overconfident, and is extremely obedient to Yggdrasil and thus will follow its orders to the letter. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Base * Extinction Wave/Aussterben: (Deu: Extinction) Flings a wave of energy from the Sword of Annihilation. * Black Aura Blast/Ernste Welle: (Deu: Gravity Wave): Releases an explosive burst of energy from the Sword of Destruction. * Support End: Negates and cancels out all forms of support skills. * Speed Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) speed. Leopard Mode * Wolkenkratzer: (Deu: Skyscraper) Causes pillars of bedrock to appear from the ground to fling the opponent across long distances. * Blockade: Flies past his opponent multiple times, slashing his opponent to pieces. * Eroberung: (Deu: Conquest) Creates energy mines from the tip of its tale which surround his opponent and restricts their movements, triggering powerful explosions on contact. Leopardmon X * Eine Billion (Deu: One Trillion): Skillfully strikes its target over a trillion times in a single second. Key: Base | Leopardmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Knights Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Speedsters Category:Gravity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Animals Category:Guardians Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Purification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 1